10 Days With My Devil: Golden Locks and the 5 Demons
by quincyprincess
Summary: Haruhito and Ashleigh are married and living together in an apartment in the city. Ashleigh is late coming home one day and finds out that their lives are going to change forever. What decisions will they make? Will they end up living back at the demon house for a while? How does this affect Ashleigh? Daddy Story. (In Progress)
1. The News

**Hey guys. So this is the start of Haru's daddy story. This might take a bit, so please follow. I'm working on five different stories at the moment so please give me a chance. Besides, Haru isn't exactly my favorite character so it's a little more difficult to write.**

**Please follow and thank you for reading!**

* * *

It's 6 o'clock in the afternoon, and Haruhito was growing worried. He stood in the kitchen trying to distract himself making dinner while he waited for his wife to come home.

_She should have gotten off of work an hour ago,_ he thought. _If she was working overtime she or Kakeru would have called. Where could she be?_

Just then, the front door to their apartment opened and she walked in. He immediately dropped what he was doing to go greet her. The stir fry can wait a second. He ran to the door and kissed her.

"Welcome home." He greeted her, smiling his usual happy smile.

"Hi." She smiled back, but her smile was different from usual. Her face was smiling, but her eyes reflected worry.

His smiled turned into a look of concern. "Is everything alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Everything's fine."

He hugged her, and kissed her hair. "Alright, well dinner is almost ready. Why don't you go wash up?"

"Alright." She smiled and walked to the bathroom.

She walked into the bathroom, shut the door and locked it. She didn't want Haru to barge in. She pulled a small box from her pocket and looked at it. She couldn't believe she had been able to get by Haru without him noticing she was hiding something. In her hand, she was holding a pregnancy test. This was the reason she had been so late coming home.

She thought back to when she was at work. She had been out sick a lot more lately, so Kakeru had demanded to know what was going on with her. She had been really nauseas lately, she couldn't even barely look at food. After explaining to Kakeru why she had been out, he smiled smugly at her and suggested she buy a pregnancy test on her way home.

She took the test, and quickly laid it out on a paper towel while she washed her hands. How would Haru react if the test came back positive? Would he be happy? She would like to think so, but Haru hasn't been known to be the most predictable person ever. The thought of him rejecting her and leaving her with a baby sent a stabbing pain though her chest.

Finally after what seemed like hours of waiting, she picked up the test from the counter and looked at it.

_Positive_.

All worry seemed to leave her as she quickly unlocked the door and flung it open. She took off at a run to find Haruhito, who had just finished cooking and was setting everything on the table.

"Haru!" He turned just in time to catch her in his arms as she jumped on him.

"Wh-what's wrong?" He asked, surprised at the sudden change in her mood.

Against his chest, she shook her head. "Nothing, nothing's wrong. Everything's perfect!"

"Okay?" As he pulled back a little to look at her face. Her expression was completely different from when she came home, she seemed excited and happy. He smiled at her, relieved she felt better. "Will you tell me what you're so happy about? I want to be happy too."

He felt her tense a little in his arms, then she looked up at him. Her expression was worried again.

"Um, Haru…"

"Yeah?"

She shut her eyes and gathered her courage. "Haru, I'm pregnant."

He froze before he came back to his senses and hugged her tightly.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and handed him the small white stick she held in her hands. His eyes widened and he smiled and picked her up in his arms and spun around the room. When he sit her down, he pulled her into a deep kiss.

He put his forehead against hers and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	2. Dinner

**This took longer than expected. Sorry about that, it's hard to write when your a 17 year old in high school and goes to the local vocational school. So as you can expect I don't have much freetime. Thanks for reading! :)**

* * *

Ashleigh sat on the couch stretched out with her head on Haruhito's lap and his hand protectively over her stomach. From Ashleigh's recent doctor's appointment, they discovered she's almost three months into her pregnancy. Beside her on the coffee table laid the ultrasound picture they had gotten the day of the appointment.

"You sure you're ready for tonight?"

"As I'll ever be…" She sighed. "We have to tell them, whether I want to or not."

"Not really." He said.

"Haru, I think they'd all be skeptical in a few months anyway when it looks like I swallowed an ever growing watermelon." She put her hands on her stomach over Haru's.

"We could wait a little longer."

"No, I need to do this tonight or I may never do it."

"Whatever you want to do, but I think we should start getting ready."

"Why's that?" She asked.

"Because we're supposed to meet them all in five minutes."

"The hell?" Ashleigh sat up and looked at the clock. He was right, it was only a few minutes left before they were to meet the others for dinner. She turned and looked at Haruhito who looked as if he was barely repressing the urge to laugh. She glared at him and slugged him hard in the arm. Whatever Haru's method was to stop himself from snickering must have broke at that moment because he started laughing hysterically at the look of horror on her face. She rolled her eyes and ran to the bedroom to quickly pick out an outfit.

She walked in and grabbed her phone from the nightstand to text Meguru, seeing as he would be the only one who wouldn't complain, to tell him to go ahead and that they'll be a little late. Haruhito and Ashleigh didn't live very far from the demon house since neither one really wanted to move that far away, but they were far enough that they wouldn't be there at the scheduled time.

After she had gotten the all clear from Meggy, she quickly looked into her closet and pulled out a semi-fancy blouse and a pair of dark yoga pants that could pass for the night as dress clothes. Her jeans had gotten tighter and uncomfortable to wear around her mid-section. Though it was only noticeable in a tight shirt at the moment, she had a decent sized baby bump for how far along she was in her term. She loved it all the same, and she loved the little one growing inside her. When she was done, she walked out into the living room to see her gorgeous husband waiting for her in his usual attire. Haru grabbed her hand and they stepped outside the door to their home together.

Ashleigh and Haruhito arrived at the demon house within a few minutes. When they had reached the door it swung open almost as soon as they hit the welcome mat. Inside there stood Rein with a delighted expression on his face. Ashleigh still didn't know how Haru had managed to talked Kakeru into letting the angels join them from dinner, though she figured she didn't really want to know.

"Hiya Rein, sorry we're late." She said.

"Aye, took ye long enough." He smiled teasingly.

"Well, it's not my fault." She snorted and pushed away from Haruhito and walked away, but not before she turned and gave him a warning look over her shoulder. Seeing this he winced slightly, causing Ashleigh to giggle slightly.

"Has ya trained like a pup, she does." Smirked Rein. Haruhito glanced at his old partner and smiled.

"It's not as bad as you'd think." He said as he watched admiringly at Ashleigh's back as she walked away towards Meguru to help in the kitchen. There was no point in telling her to take a rest, as she'd only argue with him. Besides, the others would be suspicious. Ashleigh was active and couldn't stay still for a long time. So if the demons (and angel) say her actually sitting still, they would know something was up and it would ruin the surprise.

"Aye. Whatever you say." Smirked Rein as he patted Haruhito on the shoulder and walked toward the dining room. Haru walked right behind him, not trusting him and the demons to be alone any longer than they had to without supervision. Honestly, he was surprised the house was still standing when they arrived.

Ashleigh and Meguru laid things out on the table while the others sat down. When everything was set, Ashleigh quickly took the seat next to Haru and scooting close as possible. He chuckled quietly and grabbed her hand under the table.

"Freaking hormones." She muttered quietly.

"No complaints here." Haruhito smirked. Ashleigh growled quietly.

Once everyone had took a seat, they started eating. Ashleigh piling huge heaps of food onto her plate and mixed food into strange combinations. While the men in the room (all except Haruhito) looked at her with curiosity, but they chose not to say anything. Which was probably the best course of action when it involved Ashleigh.

When everyone was done, Ashleigh nudged Haruhito in the arm and looked up at him with big hazel puppy dog eyes, pleading with him. Haru smiled and gave her hand a squeeze, then cleared his throat to get the rest of the table's attention. Five pairs of eyes locked onto the two of them.

"So, we called you all to dinner tonight because we actually have an announcement we'd like to make." Haru stated, a large goofy smile on his face.

Looking across the table, Kakeru and Satoru sat back, crossing their arms, with knowing smirks on their faces. Shiki looked disgusted as if he knew already. Meguru and Rein sat there wide eyed and innocent. Ashleigh huffed in annoyance, knowing 3 out of 5 of their friends already knew without even telling them. Haruhito looked over to Ashleigh to let her actually announce the good news.

"I'm pregnant." Mumbled Ashleigh, half hoping they wouldn't hear. But being in a room full of angels and demons, that was only a wish. Rein and Meguru jumped out of their chairs and ran over giving their congratulations to Haru and Ashleigh. Kakeru chuckled and gave a thumbs up to Haruhito. Satoru smirked but sat still, probably waiting until Meguru and Rein were done so he could get a good amount of teasing in. Shiki, who was on Ashleigh's other side, muttered something about 'piglets', which Ashleigh smacked him in the back of the head for.

"Hey!" He yelled and glared at Ashleigh with his cold violet eyes.

"Shiki Kurobane, you will not refer to my child as a piglet or I will do a lot more than slap you upside the head. Do you understand me?" Ashleigh said, her voice freezing everyone in the room.

"Whoa. Angry pregnant lady." Laughed Satoru.

"No, it's worse than that. It's an angry pregnant Ashleigh." Snickered Kakeru.

She growled, but kept her eyes on Shiki who looked like a mix of confused and terrified. He put his hands up in front of him and nodded in agreement to Ashleigh, who smiled at this.

"Now, you all can be uncles to the baby or whatever, but only one of you can be the Godfather." She specified, then grabbed another large piece of chocolate cake and dug in happily.

Satoru slid over next to Haruhito. "Great job, you knocked up the beast." He chuckled quietly so Ashleigh couldn't hear him.

"The next six months are going to be longest of my life, and that's saying something." Haru said as he watched Ashleigh shovel down her cake.


	3. Names

"So what are you going to name it?" Meguru asked, who looked like he was going to explode from excitement.

"I'm not really sure. We won't even learn its gender until next month." Answered Haru.

"But surely you've thought of some before?" Kakeru said.

"T-that's not important," Ashleigh muttered with her mouth full of chocolate cake.

"Of course, it is. I want to know who or what my Godson or Goddaughter is being named." Kakeru grinned.

"No one said you were the Godfather, brother." Meguru pointed out shyly.

"It's inevitable isn't it?"

Rolling her eyes, she reached for more. Haru took the moment to steal her plate from her. Looking up, she glared at him. He chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"I know you're eating for two, but I'm not going to let you gorge yourself with junk food." She growled at him, he smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Sorry babe, that isn't going to work this time." He stood and walked over to the sink and slid her plate into it. Grumbling, she crossed her arms in front of her and pouted.

Kakeru cleared his throat. "Ashleigh, you were talking about names?"

"Hm? Oh right. I was thinking Hiroaki for a boy." Ashleigh said thoughtfully. Haru came back and sat beside her, wrapping an arm around her back. "It means 'Spreading Brightness', so it goes well with Haru's name."

The boys looked at her dumbfounded.

"What?" She looked at them confused.

"Nothing, lass. It's just amazin' how much thought ye put into this." Rein said.

"It's a girl thing I guess." She shrugged.

"What about for a girl?"

Ashleigh hesitated for a moment. "I… don't really know."

"Haven't you been thinking about this forever?" Satoru taunted.

"Bite me. I never have been the girliest person ever, you all should know that by now."

"Yes, we know. As I've said before, you're a pig." Shiki mumbled.

Ashleigh growled irritably, she glared daggers at him.

"Sheeks, I think you should watch it." Haru chuckled nervously.

"Why? She won't do anything." He provoked.

"Alright, that's it. If you want to fight just say so." Ashleigh sneered. Haru shook his head at the two while the others watched with varying levels on amusement. This always seemed to happen between the two, even when she lived here with them. Any other time she was fairly peaceful. Sarcastic and head-strong, but peaceful.

"Enough! Honestly, I feel like I'm babysitting children." Kakeru said, cutting the two short as to stop a fight. "Besides, Ashleigh. Do you really think you should be fighting in your condition?" He scolded.

"Well, no," She grumbled. Haru chuckled.

"And Haruhito, why didn't you stop her?" He glared at the blonde.

Haru looked up at him with a small smile. "You really think she'd listen to me? She wouldn't be the girl I fell in love with if she did."

Ashleigh's face turned a dark red and she avoided eye contact with the others. Haru chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I hate it when you do that."

"It shut you up, though, didn't it?" Haru kissed her cheek.

"Gross. Get a room." Shiki muttered.

"In case you haven't noticed Sheeks, that's why we're in this situation in the first place." She stuck her tongue out at him.

He choked on his cake as Ashleigh smirked.

She then waiting until Haruhito and the others (with the exception of Satoru who knew what she was planning, as he was her partner in crime in these sorts of situations, and fully intended to watch) weren't looking she ever so slightly flicked her wrist, sending Shiki's cake straight into his face. She avoided his gaze easily as if nothing had happened. Haruhito sighed.

A few years after Haruhito and Ashleigh got married, she had started to notice she was able to move items around her by just mental means. She assumed it was because all of her contact with the demons. It was especially helpful when dealing with Shiki.

"Direct hit," Satoru smirked.

"I wish you would stop her when you seen it coming, Satoru." Kakeru groaned.

"Why would I? It's the most entertaining thing that happens around here." He snickered.

"I don't find it entertaining," Shiki mumbled.

"You're the victim, you're not supposed to," She answered him.

Rein, Meguru, and Haruhito laughed.

"Picked a hell of a girl there, didn't ya Haru?" Rein teased.

Haru smiled. "I guess so."

* * *

After the dinner party, Haruhito and Ashleigh walked home hand in hand.

"So what do you have picked out for a girl's name?" Haru asked.

"Like I said earlier, I don't know."

"You expect me to believe that?"

She sighed. "Not really. What do you like for a girl's name?"

"I want something that will go with yours, like how you made the boys name go with mine," He said thoughtfully.

"Why? Nothing goes with my name. It literally means 'meadow of ash trees'."

"I'm sure it goes with something. Ash trees were the symbol of healing and were considered guardians."

Ashleigh shook her head dejectedly.

Haru studied her face and thought for a moment. "How about Miki?" He said after a while.

"Miki?" She inquired.

"Yeah, it means 'beautiful tree'. So she could be the most beautiful ash tree in your meadow." Haru smiled happily, proud of his solution.

"I like it. It's cute and simple."

"I'm glad you like it."

"You know, if it's a girl, our names would all go together perfectly. You're the sunshine, I'm the meadow, and she's the tree that grows because of us."

"I bet you could make a story from that." Haru teased, knowing full well she could if she wanted too.

"Hmph. Maybe I will." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Looking forward to it." He squeezed her hand.

"I've never let you read one of my stories before, why would I now?"

"As far as you know, I've never read them. How's life with the Akatsuki, by the way?"

She punched him hard in the arm. "Jerk," She smirked.

"Yeah, I know but you still love me."

* * *

**I'm so sorry! I really don't mean to take this long to write but my laptop broke and I just got a new one for Christmas. Besides the fact that I didn't have much motivation to write this since I was with my ex-boyfriend. If you can call him that. XD**

**So anyway, I'm back. I'll try to write more often for you guys but please keep in mind I'm graduating this year so it may take me a while to update.**

**Thank you for your patience!**

**Love,**

**Tori**


End file.
